A Phantom's Halloween
by Pricat
Summary: It's Halloween night and that means antics and mischief, especially for the Phantom of the Muppets


"Yes it's Halloween, our favourite holiday!" Jareth said getting up, but getting dressed like his dad, who happened to be the Phantom of the Muppets, Deadly and was excited to share his favourite holiday with his cousins the Muppet Kids.

Deadly and Dudley grinned seeing Jareth dressed for the occasion, and as a phantom making Deadly grin because he loved this time of year, along with Constantine already planning mischief when the sun set seeing Dudley give him a look.

"You look awesome, and het Sneaker is going to love it." Dudley said, seeing his nephew blush under his mask making Deadly sigh.

But thinking about the mischief he and Constantine were gonna pull tonight was making him feel better, but saw Jareth go to school seeing his cousins in costumes plus Sneaker was dressed scary, knowing their teacher was gonna flip because she'd freak the class out, which would be funny to see.

"I bet your dad is just as excited as mine, for tonight right?" Sneaker asked.

"Yep, he was looking at a map of the neighbourhoods but uncle Dudley was nervous." Jareth told her seeing his cousins get it, because Deadly could get out of control, plus Constantine with him was meaning trouble for trick or treaters tonight like them.

"Relax, uncle Deadly won't let anybody get hurt, you know?" Sneaker said as they arrived at school seeing kids impressed by their costumes making the Muppet kids grin especially seeing their teacher jump, seeing Sneaker's costume.

"Oh yeah, it's good to be rotten to the core sometimes." Sneaker told them making Jareth surprised.

He knew that not everybody found his and Sneaker's dads awesome and thought of them, him and Sneaker rotten to the core so Sneaker embraced it.

They were having a blast but after school, they were going to the studio, as it was decorated guessing Deadly had been behind this which impressed them, guessing the adults had let him so he woukdn't cause mischief here, seeing Kermit nod.

"He wanted to help with the party but he would just cause mischief, so yeah we let him decorate and he's probably be a heck raiser later you know?" he explained hearing Constantine chuckle making Kermit sigh at this.

* * *

Later that night, Sneaker and her cousins were trick or treating just like any kid on Halloween but pointing out decorations or costumes they thought were cool, seeing a jack o lantern floating in the air by itself!

"Awesome, flying pumpkins!" Sneaker said wanting to touch it, hearing it chuckle.

"My dad's doing it, since he can go unseen just like the phantom he claims to be, but we're not going to let a few harmless tricks ruin our night, right?" Jareth said to his cousins.

"Nope, because your dad's tricks are hilarious, Pkus he'd never harm anybody." Sora said.

"Yep, plus there's the party at the studio to go to, which is why the adults let us trick or treat by ourselves, as long as we came back to the studio." Sneaker said as they were going on their way unaware it had been one of Deadly's phantom friends seeing Deadly join them.

"At least they thought it was me, you know?" Deadly told them.

They were causing mischief but harmless mischief plus Deadly was the ringleader, but going to a certain studio, knowing the muppets were busy with their Halloween party, to notice what they were doing, but they knew that the kids would.

"Why are you afraid, of some little kids?" one of the phantoms asked Deadly.

"Because one of them happens to be my son, doofuses!" Deadly snapped.

They got it, knowing about Jareth since Deadly talked about him a lot, guessing Jareth sensed when phantoms that weren't his father, seeing Deadly nod but was eating some of the things, that the Swedish Chef had made making Dudley sigh, at his brother's antics.

"Your friends are here too, right?" Dudley asked him.

"Maybe, but it is Halloween, or Phantom Night back home, Dudley." Deadly said using his magic to make it foggy surprising the others, guessing it was a certain phantom's Dudley nod.

"He also brought a lot of his phantom friends' as well." Jareth told them.

The Muppet kids were helping him scare off Deadly's friends, with Sneaker's help, annoying Deadly but Constantine was impressed, knowing that Kermit was like this with his antics, seeing Deadly very mad.

"Dad, just chill as you can still have fun, but not get carried away like bring your friends." Jareth said seeing Deadly calm down a little which relieved them, giving Constantine an idea about Deadly pumping life into the party, which made zKermit nervous.

"Relax uncle, my dad is behaving and when he pulls antics, he just wants attention." Jareth said seeing Dudley agree as his twin brother was becoming the life of the party.


End file.
